Love At The Olympics
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Sonic and Blaze have been through a lot both on and off the Olympic stage. This even includes dealing with their respective rivals and enemies. The biggest challenge that they will face in Sochi for the 2014 Winter Olympics is their feelings. Sonaze, some MarioxPeach, some LuigixDaisy, Silvamy, and some Taiream. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, ladies and gentlemen, since I got good reviews for my **_**Bleach**_** fanfics, I figured that I ought to try my hand at a **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** fanfic. If you have any objections, that's your own problem. This one will be a Sonaze fic in the human world (mind you, Sonic, Blaze and their friends are still anthropomorphic animals) and it will also be a crossover with **_**Mario**_**, but mainly centered on Sonic and Blaze.**

**Let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sonic**_** or **_**Mario**_** and you know it!**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**Love at the Olympics**

Blaze the Cat would love nothing more than a vacation from dealing with the vile Dr. Eggman Nega. The fat bastard has gotten on her nerves (as well as Silver the Hedgehog's) time and time again, trying to steal the Sol Emeralds in the process. _'I swear, he just does this to give me a headache,'_ she thought. She and her self-proclaimed sidekick, Marine the Raccoon, had just got finished dealing with another one of the evil doctor's machines. As they reached their house, Marine had checked the mail and noticed something in a special envelope for Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze. Check this out! It looks totally ripper!" said Marine.

"Let me see it, Marine."

"_Dear Blaze the Cat,_

_It is with distinct honor that the Olympic Athletics Association invites you to the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi. The transportation will be provided for free should you accept. We humbly congratulate you on your acceptance into the Winter Olympics._

_Sincerely,_

_The Olympic Athletics Association"_

"THE WINTER OLYMPICS?! SWEET! Maybe you'll get to see Sonic again!"

Blaze blushed at this thought, mainly because Sonic has always been there for her. It has been no secret how Blaze felt about him. "I hope so, Marine. I certainly hope so."

Speaking of which, Sonic the Hedgehog got himself in yet another showdown with the villainous Dr. Eggman, who, unlike his counterpart/descendant, doesn't have as many screws loose. Whereas Nega loves to get on Blaze's nerves, Eggman often gets irritated with Sonic due to the many years Sonic spent wrecking his machines and protecting the Chaos Emeralds.

"Let's face it, Egghead. You're not going to win. That one wasn't even that tough," said Sonic, who just got finished tearing down his latest machine, the Egg Mace. Before he trashed it, it was over 10' tall with a hole in the top of its torso for Eggman's ship to fit in. For its weapons, two maces on each arm that were about 5' in diameter **(A/N: Think about the Egg Breaker in **_**Shadow the Hedgehog**_**, with two maces)**.

"Curse you, Sonic!" exclaimed Eggman. Just then, Omochao appeared between the two and handed each of them a special envelope, not unlike the one Blaze got. They both immediately recognize the envelope's design.

"The Winter Olympics!" They said in unison.

"Hey, Eggman. Truce?" asked Sonic.

"Until the Olympics are over, Hedgehog." With that, they parted ways and prepared to head to Sochi for the Winter Olympics, knowing Mario and his crew are going to be there. Sonic also made a note to see if Blaze and Silver would join. This would be the psychokinetic hedgehog's third Olympics that he participated in. Ever since he, Metal Sonic, Donkey Kong, and Bowser Jr. entered the Winter games in 2010, the kid has always had a good time. This is why he started to hang around the team some more. At least he never gave them a hard time except when Sonic wanted to be alone with Blaze.

Blaze, on the other hand, has participated in every Olympics that Sonic has, and if she said she didn't enjoy it, then she would be lying through her teeth. She loved the Olympics for 3 reasons: 1) it gave her and Sonic a chance to team up for 2-on-2 events, as well as catch up; 2) she got to shut Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose up; and 3) it gets her away from Eggman Nega.

The only one Sonic would have a hard time against in his group was (as far as speed was concerned) Shadow the Hedgehog, who calls himself the "Ultimate Lifeform". Ever since the two met in Station Square, they have been in a long-standing rivalry, always trying to prove which one of them is faster. His other rivals would include Knuckles the Echidna, Jet the Hawk (who did not get invited by the way), and, of course, Mario. Of course, Knuckles and Mario are friendly rivalries, while Jet and Shadow are not so friendly.

Sonic got to his house and picked up a phone that Tails specifically designed for him, Blaze, and Silver. This allowed them to communicate across time and space, even different dimensions. Sonic called Blaze first, given his strong feelings for the feline overtook his "hedgehogs-before-hos" policy. Everyone except Blaze and Amy knew about Sonic's feelings for the fiery princess. Blaze didn't know because of her duty to guard the Sol Emeralds, and Amy didn't know because apparently, where love is blind, obsession is deaf.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaze. What's going on?"

"Hey, Sonic! Not much. Did you get an invitation to the Winter Olympics?"

"Yeah, I did. I was going to call Silver to see if he got one as well. Then we could meet up at Sochi."

"That sounds awesome. I'll see you at Sochi. Bye!"

"Bye, Blaze!" With that done, he decided to call Silver next. "Hey, Silver. What's up?"

"Not much. Let me guess: you got an invitation to the Winter Olympics, too?"

"Yeah, and so did Blaze."

"That's great! Maybe the three of us can hang out some time!" Silver said excitedly. He always saw Sonic and Blaze as his older siblings, which would put him in a rivalry with Tails, Marine, and Cream the Rabbit, who has been dating Tails since the death of Cosmo. Silver also has a crush on Amy Rose, but was too shy to act on it. Of course, Amy was also obsessing over Sonic, but knowing that he didn't return the affection, Silver bore no grudge against him.

Sonic grimaced at what he said. "Yeah, that would be great. Okay, see you in Sochi, Silver." Once again, Sonic was not too keen on having Silver or anyone else, especially Amy, disturbing any opportunity to be alone with the feline princess.

After Sonic got ready, he and the others took the plane to Sochi for the Winter Olympics. Sonic sat next to Blaze, Shadow by Rouge, Knuckles by Amy, Silver by Metal Sonic, and Tails by Cream (Cream was going as a referee). Eggman rode his Egg Ship to the event.

After a while, the group arrived in Sochi, having a few days to prepare for the events. Sonic and Blaze went to the registration office to sign everyone in (Amy was obviously jealous that Sonic took Blaze instead of her. Talk about pissed). When they got signed in, Sonic took a look around to see if he could find Mario.

"Long-a Time, No See, Sonic!" said a voice behind him.

"What's up, Mario!" said Sonic.

CHAPTER 1 END

**Chapter 1 of this fic is done, folks. Don't worry; I'll focus the next one on Mario and co. The fic in general will still focus on Sonic and Blaze. Keep in mind that this is my first Xover fic, so bear with me. Also, this is my first **_**Sonic**_** fic as well as my first **_**Mario**_** fic.**

**If you like this one, check out my IchiHarem fics for **_**Bleach**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, ladies and gents. My last chapter kind of left an unanswered question in regards to Vector the Crocodile. That answer will be given in this chapter. I'm not going to go into too much detail on Team Mario's introduction simply because I want to continue on with the story, but I will introduce a few of the team members (this includes Bowser since I was kind enough to introduce Dr. Eggman). **

**The Shadow Rider****: I will come up with an answer as to why Rouge is coming along. As I said, I will answer your question about Vector in this chapter as well.**

**Let's get on with it, shall we.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker/Message"**_

**Meeting Team Mario/Blaze and Amy's Rivalry**

Mario and Luigi were having a good day after stopping another dangerous get-rich-quick scheme by their rivals Wario and Waluigi. The reason that the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom had to stop the dastardly duo this time was because Wario thought it would be a good idea to cause city-wide destruction and blame it on the King Koopa himself, Bowser. Of course, Waluigi was more than willing to go along with the plan. The next step was to charge a hefty fee for repairs.

It was a fool –proof plan, except for one problem: everywhere Wario went, the fat bastard left a garlic scent, and Waluigi didn't think to cover it up. The Mario Bros. found out quickly that it was indeed their nasty rivals. Typically, Luigi would be scared of most things. Neither Wario nor Waluigi are one of them. The giant ape known as Donkey Kong, maybe, but not these two.

"This is just-a like them, Mario. Always trying to make money the wrong way," said Luigi.

"Of course, Luigi. The oldest-a trick in the book," replied Mario. The brothers have always protected the Mushroom Kingdom from small-time threats like their rivals to the big-time enemies, such as Bowser Koopa. This mainly means protecting Princesses Peach and Daisy. When they got to their house, Toad was on a delivery run.

"Hey, guys! Just in time! The O.A.A. has sent these invitations. And don't worry; I've already given Bowser and Bowser Jr. theirs. We don't want a repeat of London, now do we?"

"Nope!" the Mario Bros. replied in unison. Mario and Luigi both recognized the design of the envelopes as a sign that the 2014 Olympic Games in Sochi were coming up. They were excited to compete against Team Sonic again. When Sonic and Mario were in London, they spent most of their time trying to stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman from cancelling the Olympics in 2012. Before that, in 2010, they were doing the same thing in Vancouver.

They knew that Yoshi couldn't wait to see Silver the Hedgehog again. Ever since Silver was introduced to the Olympics in Vancouver, the two have been best buds, up to the point that when Yoshi found out that Silver was on a mission, he knew he was serious. Other than that, Silver was as easy-going as Mario's Rival Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mario also was one of the few in the Kingdom who knew about Sonic's crush on Blaze, so he knew that Sonic would want to be alone with her. He hoped Yoshi could keep Silver occupied so Sonic and Blaze could be left alone. This reminded him of his relationship with Peach and Luigi's relationship with Daisy. The latter was what caused Luigi's rivalry with Waluigi to happen in the first place. This rivalry was as intense as Sonic's rivalry with Shadow; the difference was that the "Luigi-Waluigi conflict" was based on affection for Daisy, while the "Sonic-Shadow rivalry", which stemmed off from their first meeting in Station Square, was based on speed.

The group arrived in Sochi, with Bowser, Bowser Jr., DK, the Dastardly Duo, the Princesses, Yoshi, and the Mario Bros. within the group. As soon as Mario got everyone signed in, he saw Sonic and Blaze looking around.

"Long-a Time, No See, Sonic," said Mario.

"What's up, Mario," said Sonic.

"I see everyone here except for Vector. Where is he?"

"Right here," replied Vector. The Chaotix Detective Agency, which consisted of himself, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee, have arrived early because Omochao delivered their invitations before Sonic and Eggman got theirs, and they decided to head over to Sochi early. Unfortunately, they couldn't sign in because that was Sonic's duty. "Charmy thought it would be a good idea to play in the snow. Poor kid got himself a cold."

"Oh man, Vector. Why didn't you call?"

"We use our savings for rent, remember. We have a landline."

"Oh, right. I never did ask Shadow why Rouge came along."

"It's because she's on a mission for G.U.N., Sonic," replied Shadow.

"Now you know she's just going to cause trouble for Knuckles," Sonic noted. He knew better than anyone, having worked with Knuckles and Tails a long time, how easily Rouge agitates him by trying to steal the Master Emerald. Lately, though, she has mellowed out to a degree; she stopped chasing after the giant gem, but still gets fascinated by any type of jewel that crosses her path. This caused headaches for both Sonic and Shadow as far as the Chaos Emeralds were concerned. While Rouge saw them as "pretty gems", Sonic and the others knew the power behind them.

"Hey, Sonic, are we signed in?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, we're signed in, Silver."

"Great because on our way in, I saw a coffee shop that's not too far from here. Maybe the three of us can grab some hot chocolates for everyone," Silver suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"Alright," said Blaze. Sonic, Blaze, and Silver went to the café to pick up the hot chocolates (they were free to the athletes). Silver had Amy's especially made just the way she likes it. Due to the fact that Silver hung around them (much to their dismay), Sonic and Blaze knew about Silver's unrequited crush on Amy. It was annoyingly obvious why it was unrequited in the first place, especially to Sonic. But they didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a bad idea for Silver to tell Amy about his feelings due to the fact that he was still a naïve kid. Silver knew about Amy's obsession with Sonic, and he knew full well that Sonic would never return her feelings because he only saw her as a friend.

"Hot chocolate, everyone!" yelled Sonic. They even got some for Team Mario, as Sonic saw most of them as friends. Cream and Tails were smiling and laughing at Charmy because every time he sneezed, he would bounce all over the place while Espio and Vector did their damnedest to try and hold him down. Mario and Peach shared a seat, as did Luigi and Daisy, much to Waluigi's displeasure. Shadow found himself conversing with Yoshi, while Rouge was trying to flirt with Knuckles, which got them in a tickle fight. Rouge was winning of course.

Amy was still none too happy with seeing Sonic share a seat with Blaze, but she was surprised when Silver personally brought her hot chocolate to her. "Here you go, Amy. Just the way you like it," Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver. That's very sweet of you," said Amy. Then she took a sip. "This is delicious, Silver! How did you know that mint chocolate was my favorite?"

"I asked around back home what you favorite drinks were," he replied. This was the truth. Silver was often one to take down notes in his timeline, so to do so wasn't much of a surprise when he was on a mission. And he was on a mission to win Amy's heart.

Sonic and Blaze saw that Silver was occupied with Amy at the moment, so Sonic made a suggestion to practice on the two-man toboggan sled course. Blaze agreed to it, knowing that the walls were much taller than they were so she didn't have to worry about her acrophobia kicking in.

When they got there, they found the right toboggan sled to ride in. It was the one they shared in Vancouver in the 2010 Winter Olympics. "Uh, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Blaze. What's up?"

"How high are we again?"

"You don't want to know."

As soon as they started, they could immediately feel the rush of the wind hitting their faces. This was something that they enjoyed when travelling at high speeds. _'It's a wonder Marine hasn't built me a treadmill like Tails did for Sonic. I love this rush!'_ she thought excitedly. When they worked together to reach the end, the two speedsters started laughing out loud.

"Man, that was fun!" exclaimed Sonic.

"You got that right! I haven't felt like that in a long time!"

"I can see that. The Sol Emeralds do require a lot of the guardian's time."

"Yeah. It's a shame that this feeling of excitement only comes when the Olympics come around," said Blaze. Then they stared at the moonlight above them, nostalgic for the Winter Games to start.

"Do you ever get lonely at Castle Sol, Blaze?"

"Yeah, I do. You of all people ought to know the duties of the Emerald Guardian by now," she said as they turned to face each other.

"Blaze, I want you to know that I'm here for you all the time. I also want to tell you that you look good in the moonlight. That's one out of many reasons why I love you," said Sonic as he and Blaze leaned in toward each other.

"Thank you, Sonic. I love you too," said Blaze. After that, they kissed in the moonlight. This lasted a long time before they noticed Amy standing there with steam coming out of her ears, angry at what she saw and heard.

"SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! How could you do this to me? I thought we had a future together!" That's when Shadow showed up.

"Sorry, Sonic. I couldn't keep her inside. She hit me with that damned hammer," he explained.

"You are going to pay for stealing Sonic away from me, Blaze the Cat! He's mine, got that!?"

"Sonic was never yours to begin with, Amy. He belongs to the wind like I belong to the flames. No one can take us for their own desires."

"And besides, Amy, I never promised to marry you in the first place. What you mistaken for love is actually obsession," Sonic added.

"I don't care what you say. I'll still win Sonic back, so you best be on your guard, Blaze! From here on out, we're arch-rivals!"

"Sounds good to me, Amy Rose!"

"You best be on your guard as well, Sonic. If you can, try to prevent any catfights that come up," said Shadow.

"Got it."

CHAPTER 2 END

**So what do you think? Now you have the answers to the Rouge and Vector questions. So now, Blaze is in a rivalry with Amy and Sonic's in the middle of it as the grand prize. Can our three main hedgehogs end it before it gets ugly? Will Blaze come out of it unscathed? Will Charmy feel better in time for referee duties? And will Knuckles ever win in a tickle fight against Rouge? Find out on the next chapter of "Love at the Olympics"!**


	3. High-Flying Ski Jumpers!

**Okay, folks. Time for Chapter 3. I kind of geared the last one from introducing Team Mario to forming the 'Blaze-Amy rivalry', but keep in mind that this is a Sonaze story, so you'll be able to understand the concept. This chapter will have the Winter Olympics officially starting, so sit back and relax.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**High-Flying Ski Jumpers!**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! This is Omochao and Toad speaking as we bring you the first event to kick off the Winter Olympic Games here in Sochi! Up first, we have the Ski Jump event to start the day, followed by the Ice Skate, and then we head indoors for the bike races!"_ said Toad as he introduced the events for today. The teams have already gone through the opening ceremony, so all that was needed was the athletes to get ready.

"_I will need to remind everyone that there is some bad blood going on between Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose, Toad. Because of this, if they are in the same 2-on-2 events with Sonic the Hedgehog at the same time, then neither girl can have him. This means that he will have to team up with fellow speedster Shadow the Hedgehog or powerhouse Knuckles the Echidna for these events,"_ stated Omochao. Luckily, the Ski Jump is a one-person sport.

"_And to start things off for the games, here comes our first competitor. From Team Mario, you know him, you love him, and fans go ape for him! Give it up for Donkey Kong!"_ Toad exclaimed as DK made his way to the slope.

The starting gun went off and DK wasted no time in shooting down the ramp. Once he shot off the ramp, he flipped upside down in midair, pulled out a banana, ate it, and then flipped back right-side up. With a perfect landing, this put him at an early advantage. Vector knew he already had his work cut out for him since he and the tie-wearing gorilla always wanted to show each other up. Luckily, it wasn't his turn yet, so he still had time to prepare.

"_With a score of 9.5, give it up for Donkey Kong! Our next competitor is the blue blur who is a chick magnet as of late, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_ said Omochao, as Sonic made his way to the ramp.

"'Chick magnet'? As far as I know, only Amy and Blaze are fighting," said Sonic. "I guess I'll have to give old Vector a new goal to reach."

"Just be sure you can send that gorilla back to the jungle, okay Sonic?"

"Sure thing, Vec." After that, the starting gun went off and, like Donkey Kong, Sonic wasted no time in shooting towards the ramp. Once he shot off of the ramp, the hedgehog performed a quadruple somersault and then nailed a perfect landing. "How do you like that?!" he said as Blaze looked to him in admiration. Amy saw this and left angry. Unfortunately for her, she knew that the other two competitors in the Ski Jump competition were Mario and Vector.

"_We like it very well, Sonic, because you have a 9.9! Next up, the plumber who saved the Olympics alongside Sonic many times before, here is Mario!"_ said Toad. After a while, Mario and Vector got their runs through, with Sonic still in the lead with the 9.9, Mario with a 9.8, and Vector showing up DK with a 9.6. Needless to say, Donkey Kong wasn't too happy with losing to a crocodile.

Sonic met up with Silver and Blaze at the break room afterwards. "Nice jump, Sonic! Way to knock Mario down a peg!"

"Actually, Silver, I was trying to help Vector beat Donkey Kong," Sonic explained. "Aren't you in the Ice Skating competition, Blaze?"

"Yes I am. I'll be sure to outskate Shadow, though it won't be easy. Amy's also in that one, as is Peach."

"I'm in the Cycling event with Tails, Luigi and Yoshi. Although, I thought I saw some strange silhouette roaming around, but it could be my imagination," said Silver.

"Okay, Silver. Be careful out there. And Blaze?" said Sonic.

"Yes?"

"Good luck. I hope you knock some sense into Amy," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I will." This left Silver torn between rooting for Amy or Blaze. Sonic noticed this as soon as Blaze left for the skating rink.

"Feeling uncomfortable, pal? You look like something's troubling you."

"Yeah, it's about this dispute between Blaze and Amy. I mean you guys are my best friends, but the whole situation with my crush on Amy has gotten me in a tight spot. I don't know who to cheer for in the Ice Skating event. It's bumming me out, Sonic," Silver explained.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do, Silver. You might not make the best decision, but Blaze and I will understand."

Meanwhile, Blaze was walking towards the Skating rink when she saw Amy approach her. "Let me guess; Peach and Shadow had better things to do than to kick a child's ass in the skating rink?"

"Actually, hothead, I'm challenging you to a Ski Jump. Best trick wins. I even informed Toad and Omochao about this being about the rivalry, so you'll have to accept!" said Amy, knowing full well about Blaze's fear of heights. Blaze, however, would not back down.

"That's it, you little runt! I accept!"

"See you on the ramp. I'll be sure to have an ambulance on standby. Oh and don't worry; I'll take great care of Sonic for you." This angered Blaze even further. As soon as Amy left, she headed back to Sonic and Silver to tell them about Amy's challenge, taking deep breaths along the way.

"Sonic!"

"What is it, Blaze? What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Amy challenged me to a Ski Jump. It's the same height that you and Vector were on. I had no other choice but to accept. Otherwise, I would've avoided it."

"Amy's just trying to stack the odds in her favor. She knows that you're scared of heights, so she's going to try to use that to her advantage. I just know one thing: it's not going to work. All you have to do is focus on the ramp, the stunts, and the landing and you'll do fine."

"He's right you know, Blaze," said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Eggman. Are you here to ruin our day even more?" asked Sonic.

"No, Sonic. We have a truce, remember? I actually came by to tell you that Jet and Eggman Nega are here to cause trouble. I saw Jet at the bike track and Nega at the hockey rink. Be careful, Sonic. Last time I checked, you were playing Ice Hockey tomorrow."

"I will. I had better tell Knuckles as well." After that, Eggman left the two alone.

"As if today couldn't get any worse," said Blaze.

"I don't know why Nega would be at the Hockey rink. Jet must be out to take out either Silver or Tails. Then again, it is Eggman who delivered the message, so he must be pulling our legs."

"Whether this is a trick or not, you and Knuckles need to be extra careful, Sonic. It doesn't matter what shape or form it happens in, I don't want to lose you," she said before they kissed.

"You just worry about Amy. I'll take care of Nega, while Silver deals with Jet, okay?"

"Okay."

A while later, Blaze made it to the ski ramp where Amy had been waiting for her. "Well, well, right on time. If curiosity doesn't kill you, then maybe your jump will. But I want to be a good sport, so I'll let you go first. As promised, there are ambulances to take you to a hospital should you crash face-first into the ground," said Amy.

Blaze took her position, remembering Sonic's advice: _'All I have to do is focus on the ramp, the stunts, and the landing and I'll do fine. If I get out of this alive, I am going to kill Amy.'_ She shot down the slope, focusing on the ramp. When she shot off, she was high enough in the air to do a double somersault, and then spread her arms like an eagle, then one more somersault, followed by a perfect landing, getting her a 9.9, just like Sonic. "You're up, you spoiled brat."

This infuriated Amy, who shot down the ramp at high velocities. This caused her to go really high in the air, allowing her to perform 360 degree spins, somersaults, etc. Unfortunately, she was too caught up in her stunts that, in a twist of comedic irony, she wound up being the one to fall face-first in the ground. She was pissed off when she reemerged. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BLAZE!"

"Hey, Amy! Did you have a nice fall?" The crowd busted out laughing at the quip and at Amy herself. In the end, Amy did get a score, but it was a 3.0 on account of the bad landing. "See you at the Skating rink, you little brat," said Blaze as she walked by.

While Amy was sitting at the ambulances, Silver came up to check on her. "How are you doing, Amy? Well, besides the obvious," he asked.

"Other than what happened, I'm fine, Silver. Thanks for checking up on me."

"The Ice Skating competition doesn't start for a while now, so maybe you better rest."

"Good idea," said Amy. _'I will get you back for this at the Skating rink, Blaze the Cat!'_

END CHAPTER 3

**So there you have it, folks. Chapter 3 is done, but the rivalry between Blaze and Amy has just heated up. What could Eggman Nega want with Sonic & Knuckles? Why is Silver being targeted by Jet? Will Silver win Amy's heart and stop this feud between her and Blaze? We'll wait and see, my friends. Until next time, Adieu.**


	4. Eggman Nega's Plot

**I don't know why, but lately, I've been getting spur-of-the-moment ideas for this work of art, ladies and gentlemen. A buddy of mine, who has the YouTube username "latroy6", wants me to send him a sample of this fic so he can turn it into an animation on his YouTube channel. This guy has the last two chapters of someone's work that he finished off, called "Tails' Love Triangle". When he suggested I send him a sample for this idea of his, I said "Okay". He asked me about sabotage and I told him I was working on it. That's what you'll get here, folks.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**Eggman Nega's Plot**

The skating competition went well for everyone, both audience and performers. Well, except for a certain pink hedgehog. Amy, in all of her anger for her loss to Blaze earlier at the Ski Jump, got last place by a long shot. It was not her best performance and she knew it. This one, she couldn't blame on Blaze, and they both knew that, so they did not trade any quips this time around. Silver was watching the whole thing and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Amy. He didn't know if it was out of love or pity for the pink hedgehog, but he felt like he had to comfort her.

"_Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the final results of the Ice Skating competition are concluded! It was a close call with the exception of Amy Rose, who came in dead last! The medalists are: Princess Peach for the Bronze, Blaze the Cat for the Silver, and Shadow the Hedgehog for the Gold!"_ Toad exclaimed over the loudspeaker.

"Oh man! How's Sonic supposed to be impressed with me if I can't even get a Bronze medal, Silver!?" Amy asked.

"I don't mean to joke around, Amy. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here, but I think you needed to worry more about Shadow than you did Blaze," Silver suggested, half-joking, half-sincere.

"Yeah and in the meantime, your 'sister'/Sonic's 'girlfriend' is standing up there with a 'you' medal," Amy said in her own joke. Due to Silver's naïveté, it took him a couple minutes to get the joke. Afterwards, he finally got it.

"Way to pick on my name. I ought to buy you some roses."

"Why?"

"Because your last name is 'Rose'."

"That's cute, Silver. Real cute." That's when Blaze walked up to them. She extended her hand out to her in a friendly gesture.

"I thought we were both acting a bit immature back at the Ski Jump, so I wanted to make up for earlier. Remember that you weren't the only one who lost to Shadow," she said.

"This doesn't change anything between us, Blaze! Remember, whoever has more Gold medals gets Sonic!"

"That reminds me, and Silver, you had better listen up, too: Eggman dropped by earlier and informed me and Sonic that Jet the Hawk and Eggman Nega are here. You, Silver, are going to be targeted by Jet during your bike race while Sonic & Knuckles are in Nega's sights. You three are going to have to be careful."

"I might've been around Sonic too long, but it is just Jet. I can whoop him, no problem. It is Sonic that I'm worried about, though. Nega's more cunning than Eggman is." Silver then jumped when Amy started speaking.

"That comment about Jet is the problem, Silver! The Babylon Rogues don't play by the rules! He'll probably loosen a few bolts on your bike! Promise me that you'll be careful."

"Okay, Amy. I promise."

A while later, Blaze had found Sonic waiting for her. He had already informed Knuckles about Eggman's report, but due to past experiences, they were still wary of what he mentioned. Although Sonic, for once, figured that it wouldn't hurt to be careful, given his normally carefree attitude. "Hey, Blaze. That was a nice performance out there," he said.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to inform Silver and Amy about what Eggman told us. I think she might be getting sweet on Silver."

"If that's the case, then he might just end this ongoing catfight between you two. No offense."

"None taken, Sonic."

"I told Knuckles the same thing. He has the same wariness we have towards both Eggheads. We did agree to be careful on the Hockey rink, though."

"That's what Silver promised Amy."

"That's what I'm promising you." After that, they kissed each other. Amy was watching, but for reasons unknown even to her, she was slightly less mad than she was before… but she was still angry, so she passed by the lovely couple in anger. When they heard the door shut, they broke apart and looked around.

"Was that Amy just now?"

"I think so. Want to head over to the Bike Track to keep an eye out for Jet?"

"Sounds good to me. We have to make sure Silver's bike is in good shape."

They met Amy at the bike track, finding out that she has cooled down after her losses against Blaze. They saw no sign of Silver just yet, though.

"Hey, Amy. Where's Silver?"

"I haven't got a clue. I thought he would be with you, Sonic."

"He might be inside. C'mon. Let's have a look," said Blaze. They had a look around and saw Eggman's most hated creation, E-123 Omega, guarding the doorway, as per instructions from Rouge. "Let's ask Omega where Silver's at."

"Don't need to. He's on a practice run. Look," said Sonic. Sure enough, Silver was going on a practice run at half his usual top speed. Sonic, Blaze, and Amy knew that he was preserving energy for the race itself.

'_Okay. So far, so good. Jet hasn't messed with my bike any. That doesn't mean I can be any less careful, though.'_ Sonic was thinking the same thing Silver was. He knew Jet from racing him at the EX World Grand Prix, so he knew Jet would do anything to prove he was better than anyone else. This includes the race that shouldn't have counted because Wave blew up Sonic's Extreme Gear. Poor Tails had to make another one for him.

Once Silver got done with his run, he saw Sonic and the others and approached them. "Hey, guys. What's Omega doing there?" he asked.

"Apparently Rouge has assigned him there since you would be a target for sabotage. He's keeping an eye out for Jet," said Amy.

"Eggman Nega must be targeting the hedgehogs in the events."

"I don't think so. If that were the case, then Amy and Shadow would be on the hit list," said Sonic. Omega heard this and approached the group.

"Confirmation: blue hedgehog is correct. His target, once again, is Blaze the Cat. Guard Mode engaged," the robot said. This only served to tick off Blaze even more. "Other sabotage agents include: Magikoopa, Dry Bowser, Dry Bones, and King Boo."

"Boy, Knuckles will be in for a real scare, that's for sure," Sonic joked. At this, Blaze was blinded by rage, only to have Sonic hug her tight and calm her down. "You know that if you keep charging at him while you're angry, you might get yourself killed, Blaze. Marine's not very good at guarding her tools, much less the Sol Emeralds."

That made Blaze stop and take a few breaths. Then she thought about what Sonic said for a moment. "Okay, Sonic. We'll just have to see what Jet actually does."

"That's given that he could get past Omega over there," Sonic said while pointing to the giant robot in question.

"Hehe good point."

Later the Cycling competition began with Silver gaining quite the lead and Tails following close behind, followed by Luigi and Yoshi. Not too long after that, a green bird on an equally green bike zoomed past Luigi and Yoshi, spinning them off of the track—Jet the Hawk! He got up next to Tails and kicked him off of the track, leaving Silver to face the green avian alone. "It's about time I caught up with you, Silver! If you think you can ride as fast as me, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Jet! So what Eggman said was true! You and Nega are here!"

"Of course it's true! And once I'm done with you, Sonic the Hedgehog is next!" That's when Tails looked up and saw a few bolts loose on Silver's bike. He then got out his screwdriver and passed it to Silver.

"Silver, your bike!" he exclaimed as Silver and Jet passed by him again. Silver grabbed the screwdriver with his psychokinesis and tightened each bolt quickly, but carefully. Once he got done he turned his full attention back to Jet. He was on 'Mission Mode' and Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Yoshi knew that meant that they had to stay out of his way.

"If you think that sabotaging my bike would deter me, Jet, then you've got another thing coming!" he exclaimed as he caught up to Jet.

"Nice save, Tails!" Sonic said.

"No problem. Luigi, Yoshi, and I are technically disqualified, so Silver's technically the winner here. I just hope he can beat Jet."

It was a close call, but the end result was in the heroes' favor as Silver crossed the finish line first. _"Whether or not Jet crossed first, the winner is still Silver, as Jet isn't even supposed to be here!"_ exclaimed Omochao. Silver was still disappointed that he won when Yoshi, Tails, and Luigi were unfairly knocked to the ground. Omochao noticed this, so he thought of an idea. _"Instead of taking the Gold, how about we have a rematch tomorrow, okay, Silver?"_

"That sounds good to me, Omochao." With that, he left an aggravated Jet behind, not because he lost, but because Sonic and Blaze flipped him the bird and left with Silver, Amy, and the other riders.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

They met at the lobby to congratulate Silver for beating Jet, the first of the would-be sabotage agents. "Okay, one down, five to go. We just have to find them," Tails said, as he figured out from Omega earlier. "The 2-on-2 Ice Hockey match is tomorrow, Sonic, so you and Knuckles have to be extra careful. We'll keep a lookout for Eggman Nega."

"Who are your opponents," Blaze asked.

"Wario and Waluigi," he said. "I just hope Wario doesn't gas us to death. The last thing we need to smell is garlic. P.U.!" Everyone knew from personal experience what Wario's eating habits were, so they instantly got Sonic's joke.

Afterwards they all turned in for the night, with Blaze spending the night with Sonic **(A/N: Not THAT way, you dirty perverts! This is still a 'T' rated story!)**. Sonic woke up to a pleasant sight the next morning. Apparently, during the night, Blaze cuddled up to him and slept just as soundly as he did, if the peaceful expression on her face was anything to go by. He worked his way out of her arms and kissed her on the forehead. Once he got out to the lobby, he noticed Silver sitting in a chair drinking some hot chocolate. "Good morning, pal. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Sort of. Amy spent the night with me, so I let her have the bed while I took the couch. What about you? Did you and Blaze have a good night?"

"If you're asking if we had sex, then no. We just fell asleep and she cuddled up next to me. I've got to meet old Knucklehead at the Hockey rink. See you later." Sonic then made his way to the Hockey arena where Knuckles was waiting for him.

"It's about time you showed up. Did you sleep past your alarm clock or something?" asked the red echidna. "Or was it Blaze who held you down?" he teasingly concluded.

"Oh, please. It's not like I got in a tickle fight with your favorite bat," Sonic retorted. Knuckles wound up speechless.

They made their way to the arena to practice, finding nothing out of the ordinary. They didn't realize that Eggman Nega was in a press box overlooking them while he had King Boo plant some remote-detonation bombs under the ice while Sonic & Knuckles were practicing. "Alright, Nega. Your bombs are planted. What now?" asked King Boo.

"We'll wait until the game actually starts, then we'll set them off. Sonic will be out of the way, definitely hurting Blaze badly. Knuckles, Wario, and Waluigi are just bonuses," the evil megalomaniac explained.

Later, the game was well under way, with Sonic & Knuckles in the lead 5-4. The rule was this: the first team to get to 7 points wins. Sonic managed to swipe the puck from Waluigi and make his way to the center of the arena. But then Nega hit a button on his remote control, causing the ice under Sonic's feet to explode. This sent the hedgehog high up in the air before falling in the water with Waluigi, Wario, and Knuckles. "SONIC!" Blaze exclaimed worriedly.

"What are you doing, Blaze?!" Silver asked. She was diving into the water to save Sonic from drowning.

"When I give you the signal, I need you to pull me up, Silver, got it?!"

"Okay, but be careful." She dove in and managed to find Sonic in a heartbeat. Knuckles and the Dastardly Duo already made it out. She pulled Sonic out of the water, which was Silver's signal. He used his psychic powers to lift Sonic and Blaze out of there.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," said Knuckles.

"Okay," she said, though she was still worried about him. Luckily, she and Amy didn't have an event, so she could stay with Sonic while he slept.

CHAPTER 4 END

**Longest chapter so far, folks. I don't know about you, but I think this is turning out to be a pretty good story. As always, read and review. I'm open for suggestions.**


	5. Bedsides & Payback

**My mind has been kicked into Overdrive ever since I started this story. I don't know when, or even if I'm going to get writer's block. Just the thought of knowing that **_**Mario & Sonic at The Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games**_** is currently being developed at the same time as **_**Sonic Lost World**_** has gotten me worked up.**

**I may have put more Silvamy in this than I had initially planned, but keep in mind that this is still a Sonaze. Here's your next chapter.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**Bedsides and Payback**

Blaze hasn't moved from Sonic's bedside for hours. Ever since Sonic fell into unconsciousness thanks to Eggman Nega's bomb, which forced the Olympic judges to postpone the Ice Hockey game, she has been by his side hoping and praying that he would wake up. Amy walked in and could finally tell that Blaze didn't enter a relationship with the intention to spite her, but to love Sonic like no one else could. This, coupled with the time Silver spent with her, has caused her to question her affection for the currently out-cold hedgehog.

"How's Sonic holding up, Blaze?" Amy asked. Blaze looked up to her with tears in her eyes.

"Still…still…unconscious…Amy. I don't…I don't…I don't know what to do," she said while crying. Amy definitely saw the genuine tears flowing down her cheeks. That, coupled with the fact that Blaze reacted to Sonic's situation faster than she did, caused her to make a decision that she never in her life would've thought she would make.

"Blaze," the said cat looked at her. "I'm calling off this rivalry for good. I should've known that Sonic wasn't the right one for me, even if I had known him longer. It's obvious that you two were meant for each other."

"Thanks, Amy… But that still…doesn't change…what Nega has done," she said between sobs.

"You're right. It hasn't," said a familiar voice. They looked back at Sonic and saw that he has finally woken up. "I should've figured that Nega would have a bomb placed at Center Ice." At that, Blaze embraced him in a hug and kissed him. This time, Amy wasn't jealous at all. In fact, she was happy for both of them, as well as the fact that Sonic was alright. He then proceeded to get out of bed. He took a few steps and saw that his equilibrium was normal.

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked him.

"I'm going to find Knuckles, and then he and I are going to give Eggman Nega a piece of our minds."

"I'm all for that!" With that, they left Amy behind.

"I guess I had better find Silver."

It didn't take long for Sonic & Blaze to find Knuckles. The red echidna was letting all of his anger towards Eggman Nega out on a punching bag in the gym. "Yo, Knuckles!" Knuckles turned around when he heard  
Sonic, only to get hit by the bag he was punching.

"Damn it, Sonic! What are you doing out of bed already?" he asked.

"I figured that we ought to pay Nega back for that big bang during the Hockey match. Wario and Waluigi can come if they want. I don't really care." At this, Knuckles got an idea.

"That sounds like a plan. Why not add Jet to the mix as well?"

"You only made the plan better!" All three of them set out to find the two troublemakers that caused them (and Silver) a lot of trouble. Sonic managed to find Jet with little difficulty and tie him up with a rope. He then took him to a frozen lake where he met Knuckles at. Blaze came by soon after with Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman in tow. "Why did you bring Eggman, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"I figured that since he was the one who told us about them, then he should get a kick out of this," she answered. Once Sonic and Blaze got Jet and Nega in the center of the ice, Knuckles punched the ice, which resulted into the ice getting cracked. The two troublemakers fell in water, earning a laugh from Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, and Eggman.

"Not so funny when it happens to someone else, now is it, Nega?" Sonic asked.

"Why did I get dunked?!" Jet asked back.

"Because you sabotaged Silver's bike," answered Blaze.

"Hohoho! Now THAT'S a laugh! I've already gotten 1,000 views on YouTube!" exclaimed Eggman.

Meanwhile, Amy found Silver retightening the bolts that Jet loosened up again. "Man, I never thought Jet would try the same trick twice," he said. Tails, Luigi, and Yoshi were inspecting their bikes as well.

"Did you find anything wrong, Luigi?" asked Tails.

"No, not yet! How about you, Yoshi?" the plumber asked. Yoshi just shook his head 'no'.

"I haven't either. Maybe he was just targeting Silver," Tails concluded.

"Silver? Are you feeling alright? You seem a little on edge," said Amy, finally making her presence known.

"Sorry, Amy. The whole situation about Sonic being knocked out has gotten me bummed out. To top that off, we still have to worry about Jet."

"Nonsense, Silver. Sonic's woken up. He, Blaze, and Knuckles went to get back at Eggman Nega." This news excited everyone in the room except for Omega, who just got a message on his built-in internet system.

"New message from Eggman. Switching to full view." Omega showed them the video that Eggman posted. Needless to say, everyone, Silver included, got a real laugh out of it. "This does not mean I dislike Eggman any less," said the robot.

"We know, Omega. But that-a was just too funny," said Luigi.

After everyone calmed down, Silver finally spoke up. "I'm glad that Sonic's alright. But does that mean you're going to continue your feud with Blaze, Amy?" he asked.

"No. I decided to let her have Sonic. I saw that they truly love each other too much for me to break them apart," she answered. Little did she know that she would have to help Blaze deal with another potential rival.

"It's a shame that after all this time and now you decide to give up. What a shame, Amy," said a voice behind her. It was Sally Acorn, princess of the Acorn family and leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

"Sally? What are you doing here? I thought you got robotized."

"Bunnie and Rotor got me back to normal. Eggman's going to be mad once he finds out, though. Is Sonic here?"

"You and the others must've just got here. Sonic, Knuckles, and our friend Blaze the Cat went out to get back at Eggman Nega and Jet the Hawk for targeting Sonic and Silver here. Eggman recorded the whole thing and posted it on YouTube."

"Nice to meet you, Silver. I'm going to have to meet this 'Blaze' person later. I've got to find Sonic and make up for time lost."

"I wouldn't try that," Amy said.

"Why not? He isn't dating her, is he?" asked Sally.

"Why yes, actually. He is," answered Amy. This didn't sit well with Sally. She knew Amy was telling the truth, so she headed to the lobby and saw Sonic & Knuckles sitting and talking with a light-purple cat. Since the only cat she knew was Big, then she figured that this was Blaze.

"…so then he said 'Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!'" Sonic said, finishing up a story he was telling his companions from back when Eggman was still being called Dr. Robotnik. This caused them to bust out laughing until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throats. They looked and saw a less than happy Sally standing there. "Sal?"

Sally then put a smirk on her face. "Yes, Sonic. It's me," she then turned her gaze to Blaze. "and you must be Blaze the Cat."

"That's me. Let me guess: you found out Amy stepped down, didn't you?" asked Blaze.

"Got that right."

"Sonic, I think we better get out of here before things get ugly," said Knuckles.

"Not yet, Knuckles. Let's wait until we find out what she wants."

"So you must be Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole. It's a pleasure to meet you," Blaze stated.

"If you must know, I actually came here to make amends to Sonic for past wrongdoings through a picnic of sorts. You are not going to stand in my way Blaze. I am his girlfriend after all," said Sally.

"EX-girlfriend, Sal," Sonic corrected. "You've done me wrong so many times that I can't even count."

"THAT'S why I want to make it up to you. We can give you and me another chance Sonic. Please?" Sally pleaded.

"Sorry, Sal. I've moved on. You weren't the one for me." When Sally heard this, she shot Blaze a nasty look.

"I may not be in the Olympics, but I can still win Sonic back from you."

"I dare you to try, Sally Acorn." While Sonic felt a headache coming on, Knuckles was cowering under a table, the ferocity of this newfound rivalry being too much for him.

CHAPTER 5 END

**Amy has backed out of the race, but she is replaced by none other than Sonic's ex-girlfriend Sally Acorn. This just means that things are just heating up. Will Sonic & Blaze stay together? Or will Sally tear them apart? Just wait and see, ladies and gentlemen!**

**P.S.**

**I included Sally and the others because I got a PM asking if this was based off of the games or the Archie comics. I told him it was based off the games. That PM got me thinking that I would need to include the Freedom Fighters as well, just in case.**


	6. Rematch! Pt 1

**I was going to post this yesterday, but the stupid computer crashed on me and I didn't even save it beforehand. I will this time around, trust me. I am so glad that you folks take the time to read these stories, whether I write them or not. I just want to thank you for the positive reviews on this story, as well as my **_**Bleach**_** stories. I know that it seems like I say it too much, but in reality, I can't say it enough. Thank you, guys. **

**I'm also aware that I focus a lot on the **_**Sonic**_** characters, but keep in mind that this is a Sonaze story as well as a crossover with **_**Mario**_**, so I will include the **_**Mario**_** characters as much as I can.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**Rematch!**

"_Attention, ladies and gentlemen! The rematch of the Bike Racing event is about to commence! The racers are as last time BEFORE Jet the Hawk interrupted the competition: Luigi, Yoshi, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Silver the Hedgehog!"_ Omochao stated over the loudspeaker. Silver and Tails looked in the audience and saw their friends, Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles included due to the fact that the Hockey rink was still being re-frozen to its initial thickness on account of Eggman Nega ruining the whole thing with the bomb he planted to knock out Sonic. Tails even recognized the Freedom Fighters due in no small part to Bunnie Rabbot waving a flag that said "TAILS RULES" on it.

'_Oh no. Bunnie is embarrassing me!'_ he thought. He then realized that Sally was in the audience as well. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out he was a little saddened at this due to the argument that she and Sonic had that broke them up. He knew that Sonic was happy with Blaze and he, like Amy and Silver, wasn't going to let Sally come in-between them. He wanted to make sure that Sonic stay with the feline princess and not go to the Freedom Fighters' leader.

"Are you okay, Tails? You seem a little zoned out," a voice snapped Tails out of his thoughts. It turned out to be Silver, who (despite what Chapter 1 said) never saw the young fox as a rival.

"I'm alright, Silver. I'm just a little worried that Blaze might have an even tougher rival than Amy in the race for Sonic."

"Oh? Who's that?" the white hedgehog asked.

"Princess Sally. It's a good thing she's concentrated on this race for now, but I think we're going to have to protect Blaze while Sonic & Knuckles are on the ice tomorrow."

"What about tonight? Surely Amy wouldn't be enough."

"With that big hammer of her's, she might be for a little while." The racers got to the starting line. When the starting gun went off and each racer was vying for the front. Eventually, by the start of the 3rd lap, Silver and Tails had left Luigi and Yoshi in the dust, even though Yoshi is technically the only Speed-type racer on the track. This is due to several experiences in the past that the two have had trying to keep up with Sonic and Shadow. It was a close call between the hedgehog and the fox, but in the end, Silver had won the race, with Tails coming in second by two seconds. Luigi got third and Yoshi got fourth.

"_The winner of the Bike Race event has been decided: Silver the Hedgehog is our Bike Race Gold Medalist!"_ Omochao exclaimed over the loudspeaker as he handed Silver his Gold Medal, this time happy that he crossed the finish line. He and Tails met Sonic and the others at the Lobby. They were waiting to congratulate the two. A few moments into the conversation, Tails saw Sally and the other Freedom Fighters. They could tell from the look on Tails' face that he has changed; Tails, like Sonic, Knuckles, & Amy, didn't see the Freedom Fighters as family anymore, especially the one he called his 'Aunt' when he was younger. They expected this from Sonic, Amy, and (to an extent) Knuckles, but not the two-tailed fox in front of them. This scared them a little, especially Antoine, who is a scaredy-cat anyways. The only one who was scared the least by Tails was Rotor the Walrus, as he was the one who taught Tails his mechanical skills.

"What are you doing here, Sally? Getting sick of staying cooped up in Knothole?" This caught the attention of Sonic and the others. The wording of the question also shocked—and even hurt—Sally.

"Tails, I had no idea you decided to stop calling me your aunt. Why is that?"

"When YOU called off our relationship and kicked me off the Freedom Fighters' roster," said Sonic, who heard the whole thing.

"Sonic, I-"Sally began, but was interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, 'Princess', but keep it to yourself! As far as I'm concerned, we're not even friends anymore," Sonic stated, using her title in a mocking way. This continued to sadden Sally, but then the sadness for Sonic & Tails quickly turned to anger towards Blaze. Neither of them said a word, only letting their animosity for each other do the talking. "We have to catch up sometime, Rotor, Bunnie, Ant." The sound of Sonic's voice snapped Sally out of her thoughts, which consisted of malicious things to do to Blaze. She then realized that he and the other three ex-Freedom Fighters still saw her three comrades as friends.

"I will be rid of Blaze the Cat and Sonic the Hedgehog will mine again," Sally mumbled once the others left…except for Knuckles.

"You know you shouldn't say that out loud, right?"

"What I say or do is none of your business, Knuckles!" she said. Knuckles merely shrugged it off.

"Do you want to know the best way to be someone's friend, Sally?" this caught her attention. "Support the decisions they make, even if you don't agree with them. This especially goes in terms of Sonic's relationship with Blaze. There may have been a time where you two were meant for each other, but that time is long gone. In case you haven't noticed, he hasn't flirted with Bunnie at all, and Amy stopped trying to chase him. I think she might be working her way to Silver's heart. She doesn't even know that she has it yet."

"So what you're saying is that I should just leave Sonic to that hotheaded feline and not go after him? Never in my life, Knuckles!"

"It would do the world a lot of good," he stated.

"Like I said: 'Never in my life'." She then stormed out of the room. Knuckles shook his head, knowing the trouble she was likely to cause.

Meanwhile, Mario and Donkey Kong had just run into Dry Bowser and Dry Bones. They challenged the Boney duo to an Ice Skating match on the lake. Since the ice was thick enough, it would be a team event, as the ice was way more than enough to hold DK and Dry Bowser. The heroes won with enough points to beat the skeletons, as they were uncoordinated. "Yahoo! That's-a four down and-a two to go!"

"Who are the other two that were taken care of?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Jet-a the Hawk-a and Eggman Nega," answered Mario. "Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles took care of them."

"And the two that are left?"

"Magikoopa and King Boo." Donkey Kong then saw Sonic and the others approaching. They survey the 'battlefield' and Tails came to a conclusion:

"It looks like you guys beat Dry Bowser and Dry Bones. Nice work."

"Well what would you expect, Tails? It was a team consisting of a heroic plumber and a bow-wearing gorilla," Vector stated.

"Yeah, that's true." Everyone then shared a laugh. They didn't know that Sally was spying on them, still not listening to Knuckles' advice.

"I will make you mine, Sonic. No matter what it takes."

CHAPTER 6 END

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you can forgive me if I made Sally sound like a psycho bitch. I just don't like her as much as I do Blaze. The main reasons for this are that Blaze is more level-headed than Sally and she doesn't argue with Sonic NEAR as much as Sally. Again, thank you for reading this story, ladies and gentlemen. Goodnight, everybody!**

**P. S.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I didn't mention Eggman or Bowser in this chapter. I honestly don't know why.**


	7. Rematch! Pt 2

**Okay, folks. Here's part 2 of "Rematch!" I'm sorry that the last chapter didn't have much action, but this one has the Hockey match in the end.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**Rematch! Pt. 2**

_Previously on "Love At The Olympics"…_

"_What are you doing here, Sally?" Tails asked. This caught the attention of Sonic and the others. This also shocked—and even hurt—Sally._

"_Tails, I had no idea you stopped calling me your aunt. When did this happen?"_

"_When YOU called off our relationship and kicked me off of the Freedom Fighters' roster," said Sonic, who heard the whole thing._

"_Sonic I-" Sally began, but was interrupted._

"_I know what you're going to say, 'Princess', but keep it too yourself! As far as I'm concerned, we're not even friends anymore._

"_I will make you mine, Sonic. No matter what it takes."_

_Present Time_

The final event of the day was the Snowboarding event. The participants in this one were Peach, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and Waluigi. Since Bowser and Eggman received their invitations, they decided to play honestly this time around. Waluigi, on the other hand, had different plans. _"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen! Today's last event is the Snowboarding competition with two of the athletes, Bowser and Eggman, have actually decided to play honest this time around!" _ Toad exclaimed over the mic, even surprising himself with the news. Since Waluigi was participating, though, no one would be shocked if he had a dastardly plan himself. The old saying goes like this: 'Old Habits Die Hard'.

"_The first competitor is known throughout the Mushroom Kingdom as 'Dastardly Dunce #2', has always had his advances toward Daisy revoked, and has to wait until tomorrow to team up with Wario against Sonic & Knuckles in the Ice Hockey match! Give it up for Waluigi!"_ Of course, on account of the last three Olympics he's participated in (not to mention the _Mario Kart_ series), everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom booed him, which he responded to by flipping the bird with both hands. Lucky for him, he knew that just because you flash the finger, it doesn't mean that you get disqualified; it would just cause him to lose a few points.

Waluigi went from one pair of flags to the next with relative ease. It would've got him a 9.5, but the judges knocked 1 point off for each middle finger, resulting in a 7.5. _"Dr. Eggman is next in line folks! With Waluigi having the high score at 7.5, it should be simple for the scientist to pass it without much difficulty. You shouldn't have flipped off the audience, Waluigi!" _said Toad. Luigi's lanky rival merely went for a bag that contained Bob-ombs **(A/N: This shouldn't come as a surprise to the readers, given what the nasty duo's habits are)**.

Eggman got through three flags when he saw the Bob-ombs being flung into the air near his path. _'Typical, Waluigi. Typical. It looks like I need to watch out,'_ he thought. He dodged each bomb, but it wasn't easy. It got him through 8 flags, earning him an 8.5, with an additional 0.5 for dodging the bombs, which resulted in a 9.0. Bowser wasn't so lucky; he earned a 7.5 because he couldn't dodge the Bob-ombs. Peach got herself a 9.5, which is what Waluigi's score would've been had he not flashed the fingers.

After congratulating Peach, everyone decided to head for bed, except for Sonic and Blaze. Sonic was in deep thought and Blaze noticed this. "Is everything alright, Sonic?" she asked.

"Do you think I was a bit harsh with Sally, Blaze?" he asked.

"I'll admit, maybe a little. But she deserves it for breaking your heart. She needs to learn that she can't just play with someone's feelings like she did. She doesn't have you anymore, Sonic. You have a choice to be with who you want."

"If that's the case, then I would rather pick you," he said while smiling at the cat, who smiled back.

"I hope I'm not interruptin' anything, Suga-hog," said Bunnie, who was right behind them smiling.

"'Suga-hog'? Is she Southern or something, Sonic?"

"Yep. She and I used to flirt with each other on the 'off' days of my relationship with Sally."

"Listen, Sonic. I still love you. But I want you to know that I support your relationship with Blaze."

"Thanks, Bunnie. You're a real friend, you know that?" Blaze and Bunnie both smiled at this. Bunnie then decided to tell them about Sally's plot to get Blaze out of the picture.

"She's goin' to have a trap set for you at the forest. Afterwards, she'll give your room a call askin' you to come to the woods. Do you have anyone you can spare?" she asked.

"Well, Eggman Nega has built a robotic version of me, but Marine and I beat her and shut her down. I brought it with me in case Amy tried something like this. I didn't expect to have any more rivals." She went and got Nega's deadliest creation: Metal Blaze. It had all the same features as Blaze (except the beauty, of course), but like Metal Sonic, it had black eyes and digitized red sclera.

"Perfect!" said Sonic and Bunnie at the same time. Bunnie then modified it to where it will take Blaze's place for Sally's trap. Sonic and Blaze went to bed afterwards.

The next morning came around, and once again, Sonic woke up to Blaze cuddling him. It was a sight that he would mind having etched in his mind. Just like last time, he moved carefully so as to not wake her up. When he got to the lobby, Sally rushed up to him and he knew her act right away.

"Oh, Sonic, it was so awful. I saw Blaze get attacked by a wolf on a stroll she was taking. She saw me and told me to give you this." She handed him a piece of paper, not knowing that her acting over the years has grown as bad as Amy's. He decided that he wasn't going to play along.

"Funny you should say that, Sally, because I saw Blaze cuddled up to me when I woke up this morning. Let me tell you that it was a pleasant sight." This shocked Sally, as she knew that only her Freedom Fighters know about it. Bunnie, in the meantime, just busted out laughing. That's when it dawned on Sally that Bunnie had told Sonic and Blaze and they countered with a trick of their own. She then directed her attention towards the rabbit.

"You traitor! No one was supposed to know about this plan! How could you tell them?"

"Knuckles told me about the conversation you had with him. He's right, you know. You need to leave Suga-hog and fire-cat alone."

"As if! Now, Sonic…" she began, but then noticed that Sonic was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Sonic made his way to the Hockey rink, where he saw Knuckles at the goal and Silver and Amy in the bleachers. "Sonic, Magikoopa told me to give you this," said Silver. He passed a letter to Sonic, who then read it.

"It looks like Magikoopa and King Boo are subbing in for Wario and Waluigi today. Now we can take them out, just like we did Jet and Nega."

"You said it," said Blaze, who was just coming in. "I know about the argument you and Bunnie had with Sally, Sonic. We're lucky to have that rabbit on our side."

"Not just her. Amy, Silver, Tails, the Mario Bros., Knuckles, and Cream as well."

"Of course. Good luck out there," she said before kissing him.

"Save the hugs and kisses for later!" said Knuckles.

The Hockey match has finally started, with Sonic giving himself and Knuckles an early 3-0 lead against Magikoopa and King Boo. King Boo then managed to get his team up 4 points, putting them at a 4-3 lead. Sonic gained 3 more points with 2 more going in the rivals' favor, tying the score at 6-6. Sonic got the puck away from King Boo and made his way towards the goal. Once he got close enough, he slammed the puck under Magikoopa, who didn't prove to be the strongest goalie in the world. Sonic & Knuckles won the game 7-6, effectively taking care of the last two troublemakers. The duo went to the Lobby to celebrate.

"Nice job, Sonic," said Tails.

"Now you know I wouldn't have been able to do it without Knuckles, Tails," said Sonic.

"Here's your congratulatory present, Sonic," Blaze said before kissing him.

"We're going to have to meet later tonight, Blaze."

"Gladly."

Meanwhile, Sally, who didn't see the Ice Hockey game because she was still mad at Bunnie, went to check on her trap for Blaze. The trap was a net that would hold Blaze into the air. If she were to escape, then she would fall on a bear trap. What Sally saw in the net was not Blaze, but a robotic version. "You're going to pay for that, Blaze and Bunnie!"

'REMATCH!' TWO-PART EPISODE END

CHAPTER 7 END

**Sonic & Knuckles have finally had their Hockey match and it ends in a victory and possibly my first lemon scene next chapter. Sally has officially been tricked, and Peach has won a Gold Medal with Eggman getting the Silver. I might go into more detail about Silver and Amy's budding relationship as well. As I have said, I have never written a sex scene before, so if I do write one, it might not be the best. See you later.**


	8. Silver & Amy's New Beginning

**Alright! Chapter 8! Just for the record, The Shadows Rider brought up a valid point about the health of an Olympic athlete, so I'm just going to postpone the lemon scene until later. It will also give me time to come up with a good one, as well as go more in-depth with Silver and Amy's relationship. Again, I'm sorry if adding the Freedom Fighters was a bad idea in your opinion, but I couldn't just have Blaze NOT have a rival and I've already ended the rivalry between her and Amy.**

**The Shadows Rider****: Thank you for bringing that point up. Everyone's opinion will be put under consideration.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker**_

**Silver & Amy's New Beginning**

Sally was still ticked about the prank that Sonic, Blaze, Bunnie, and, by extent, Eggman Nega had pulled on her. She was thinking of a way to get back at them when she saw Silver and Amy on a stroll through the park. She remembered that Amy had given up on Sonic so he could be with Blaze. She knew from asking a Shy Guy the type of person Silver is: sweet, caring, kind, but also extremely naïve and gullible. If Amy wasn't around, she could manipulate him to break up Sonic and Blaze so she could have Sonic to herself. The one issue is Sonic's devotion to the fiery feline and vice versa. Another issue was Amy Rose herself. Wherever she's at, Silver was bound to be. Sally was stuck in a rut with that one.

The two said hedgehogs, in the meantime, were enjoying the scenery when Silver's ears perked up. Amy heard the same thing as well, so they went to investigate, but found nothing. That's when something knocked out Amy. Silver turned around and saw someone running away, but he couldn't get a good look at the person. "Don't worry, Amy. I'll get you to the infirmary," he said as he picked her up. _'I have to tell Sonic about this,'_ he thought, worrying about Amy's condition.

Once he got her to the infirmary, he called Sonic and had him and Blaze rush over there. "Okay, Silver, what's the problem?" Sonic asked, a little ticked that he and Blaze were disturbed during their alone time. Blaze was just as mad.

"Somebody knocked out Amy during our walk through the park." Their faces turned to one of worry once they heard the news. Silver knew he didn't need to go into explanation because they all had the same feeling that it was a certain chipmunk that did the deed. Sally never did like Amy, so they believed that with Amy gone, she would have one less thing to worry about.

Sonic didn't like this one bit. He knew Silver, who was naïve about many things, would be an easy target for even Knuckles and he was (according to Sonic and Shadow) dumber than a box of rocks. "We'll stay here with you two. That way, Sally won't be able to come near you. Does that sound good to you, Blaze?"

"Yes it does," she said.

"Okay, then. If anyone finds any trace of Sally, try to apprehend her. I'll keep a lookout while I'm watching over Amy," Silver said, going into 'Mission Mode'. Sally didn't know Silver that well, so he had an early advantage over her when he's in the said 'mode'. Later that night, after Mario won the gold in Snowboard Slopestyle and Eggman took it in Curling, Silver was still wide awake watching over Amy, still worried about her current state. He then heard the sound of the window being opened, but pretended that nothing was happening. The figure then tried to tap him on the shoulder, but he was ready. He sent the figure to the wall and used his powers to turn on the light. Not surprisingly, it was none other than Sally Acorn.

"Ow, that's smarts," she said. She looked at Silver, who, to her surprise was looking really furious at her. Sonic and Blaze had heard the thump on the wall, so Sonic entered the door while Blaze stood at the window, blocking her escape routes. She was sad to see Sonic just as furious as Silver was; she could care less about Blaze. "Sonic…"

"What are you up to, Sally? Amy's out of the race for Sonic's heart, you know!" Blaze stated. Sonic didn't say a word.

"Well I… uh… okay, you got me. I was trying to comfort Silver. He looked like he needed it." Sally saw that none of them believed her, evidenced by how Silver had a few books lifted up. "H-Hey, let's not get too hasty now, okay, Silver?"

"You are full of crap, you know that, Sally?" said Sonic, scaring Sally quite a bit. Having seen Sonic lose his temper at Eggman, Antoine, and even Knuckles, she wasn't surprised that he would lose it if one of his friends got hurt. She WAS surprised that he would direct it at her, even with the past arguments that they've had. Sally knew that Sonic and Silver were trying to restrain themselves, but they were having a tough time with it.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk on out of here. I would take it if I were you," said Silver, not letting go of his temper.

"Okay, I'll go. But just a word of advice, Silver: Be careful of whom you call your friends. They're liable to turn their back on you when you need them," warned Sally. She then left the room, leaving the others confused about her warning to Silver.

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"I don't know, but I know that we had better be careful since she has grown this devious from the last time I've known her. On top of that, I don't know about Rotor, but Antoine won't be ratting her out anytime soon," said Sonic.

Just then, they heard Amy stirring. Silver rushed to her side. "Amy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Silver. Did you see who knocked me out?" she asked.

"We have reason to believe it was Sally," answered Sonic. "I think she was targeting Silver for manipulation, but she didn't know about his…*cough*… 'Mission Mode'."

Amy heard what Sonic said, but she was busy being shocked that Silver was hugging her to say anything. _'Maybe I should hang out with Silver more often. If he's hugging me because of a crush, then perhaps letting Blaze have Sonic was the best move I've made after all,'_ she thought.

"Amy, you there?"

"I think she's falling for Silver. She's blushing," said Blaze. It turned out that they were both beet-red once Silver found out that he was hugging her for longer than he felt he should've. He let go of her and went back a few feet, still as red as Amy, due to embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Amy! I don't know what came over me!" Silver exclaimed. He crouched down as she got out of bed and walked towards him. She didn't give him a slap like he expected, but a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, Silver. I'm fine. I just didn't expect that, that's all," she stated.

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah, silly. I'm sure," she said while giggling.

"I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but what are we going to do about the situation with Sally? We still don't know what she would want to manipulate Silver for," said Blaze.

"One thing's for sure, Blaze: we have to have Omega on full-time guard duty," Sonic said. "We'll have to be on our own toes as well. Rouge is probably busy teasing Knuckles again."

"That wouldn't surprise me, Sonic. She always was the flirty type, especially with you, Tails, and that knucklehead. It would definitely tick me, Blaze, and Cream off," said Amy. Blaze was fuming once Amy reminded her of that. Whenever Rouge was hitting on Sonic just for kicks, she was one crazed cat, ready to either scratch or burn her to bits. She was a bit peeved at Bunnie when she did the same thing, but Blaze got over it when she said that she supported her relationship with Sonic.

"At any rate, we have to keep Sally away from both of you guys. The only one she can't touch with her manipulative ways or pursue a relationship with is Shadow. Being the 'Ultimate Lifeform', he has a lot of experience, even with the amnesia Sonic said he had, so he has a major advantage over all of the Freedom Fighters," said Blaze.

"And I will be happy to help," said Shadow, who was just coming in.

"Thanks, Shadow. Now what will we do," asked Silver.

"I have the day off tomorrow. You just go on with your days and leave it up to me."

CHAPTER 8 END

**It took me a bit to make this chapter as good as I can get it, so I hope you appreciate it. I've been awful busy lately, what with work and all, so that's why it took me a couple of days to upload this. So Shadow has finally entered the fray. Can he keep Sally away from Sonic, Blaze, and Silver? Or will Sally manage to get past the Ultimate Lifeform? Can Rouge quit flirting long enough to actually help out? Find out next time!**


	9. Shadow's Turn To Play

**Chapter 9 of 'Love At The Olympics' is finally here. Sorry it took longer than usual. I'm trying to make this about 12 chapters long, so I'm sorry if I'm on a bit of a dry spell. In the last chapter, Shadow has finally decided to enter the fray in order to help the main trio of the story (if you weren't keeping up, they are Sonic, Blaze, and Silver) deal with Sally. Now we get to see what he'll be up to.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Loudspeaker"**_

**Shadow's Turn To Play**

Shadow the Hedgehog was normally one to help his rival Sonic deal with certain issues such as the BioLizard, the Metarex, and even the Black Arms; Sally was no exception. He never was too fond of the Freedom Fighters in the first place, but to learn that she knocked out Amy Rose, in whom he saw a bit of his late friend Maria Robotnik and also saw as a little sister (especially given his age), he grew even more furious with the princess.

Since he had the day off from Winter Olympic events, he figured that he would trap Sally into a corner to start making her talk. He wanted to know why she would knock out Amy, and then try to manipulate Silver in front of Sonic and Blaze. He spotted Sally walking along as well as Antoine running towards her. No doubt he eavesdropped on the conversation from the room next to Amy's.

"Princess! I fear you may be in danger!"

"How's that Antoine. I've already got Silver in my grasp."

"Oui, Princess, I know! But they also have Shadow on their side and he heard about what happened to Amy!"

"WHAT!"

"Oui, Your Majesty! You need to run!" They then heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted, unleashing a barrage of Chaos Spears, thus knocking Antoine back several yards. The black hedgehog jump to the ground, landing on his feet and right in front of Sally, who was scared at his mere presence. "Don't worry yourself. I just have to have a talk with you 'Princess'," he said, using the same mocking tone Sonic used the other day.

"W-What d-do you want, Shadow?!" asked Sally, who was still frightened by him.

"All I want to know is why you attacked Amy Rose. She is like a little sister to me!" Sally couldn't take the pressure Shadow was putting on her by squeezing her arm.

"Okay! Do you really want to know?" Shadow nodded. "It was to get to Silver! I figured that with Amy out of the picture, I could easily manipulate him into breaking up Sonic and Blaze!" The black hedgehog was not at all surprised about this. He WAS surprised that she would implement some mistrust in Silver right in front of Sonic and Blaze themselves.

"You know, to actually do this in front of your other two targets is a pretty stupid move. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the great Sally Acorn's brain cells were freezing in this weather. Since you said it in front of two of the most stubborn people between two worlds, Silver's not going to believe you."

"What if I told you that one of your friends has been acting as an agent this whole time? They know exactly what Sonic and Blaze would be doing under my nose," Sally said, trying to manipulate Shadow, who only proved to be yet another stubborn one with a strong will.

"You are full of bull-crap, do you know that? My only friends, besides Amy, Silver, and the loving couple, are Rouge and Omega. I've ran a scan through everyone before going off to meet you. Nobody had a homing beacon on them." Shadow knew he had her cornered. He always had a method of frightening her. "And before you say it, I even checked Eggman and Bunnie."

Sally was at a loss for words. Shadow was, once again, a step ahead of her. Her option to run was out of the question, given that he had her arm. She knew that the only one loyal to her was Antoine, who vanished to get help. He eventually ran into Tails and Cream, who were sharing a big bowl of chicken noodle soup **(A/N: Doesn't this scene look familiar, Disney fans?)**.

"TAILS! You need to come quick! The princess, she is in danger!" exclaimed Antoine.

"And what makes you think I want to help her after what happened between her and Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Because Shadow could kill her!" Cream gasped at this and Tails knew why.

"Shadow made a promise to his childhood friend that he would protect this planet. Despite his dislike for you Freedom Fighters, Shadow would never do such a thing. I would only hurt a little bit if she did die, though, Antoine."

"At least you fear for her life in some ways, even if Shadow isn't one of them."

"Tails, don't you think that you should help her, even if she did do Mr. Sonic wrong? I know how you felt when he got kicked off the roster of Freedom Fighters, but deep down you know she is still your friend, someone you would definitely help at any time," Cream said. As it turns out, being a referee doesn't always mean you'll be in the loop. This was the case with the overly-polite rabbit.

"Shadow won't kill her, Cream. He'll just scare the life out of her, along with some information about her plan. Sonic and the others told me about this." Antoine heard all of this and to say he was shocked was an understatement. "I can see that you haven't gotten the full details, have you, Antoine?" asked Tails while smirking.

"I…I…I had no idea," said the coyote, who was then speechless. He then left back to the spot where he left Sally, but there was no sign of Shadow. Sally was scared out of her wits. "Princess Sally…?"

"I think I'm going to lay down, Antoine," she said. She then left for her room, the words Knuckles said burning through her mind: _'Do you want to know the best way to be someone's friend? Support the decision they made, even if you don't agree with it. That goes the same with Sonic and Blaze's relationship.' _Sally knew that Knuckles was right; even if he spends all of his time on Angel Island, he was never dense on topics like this. She cried herself to sleep over this.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! It is my pleasure to announce the Skeleton race event! The competitors for this one are Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Daisy, and Dr. Eggman!" _ Toad said over the loudspeaker. The first one up was Eggman, who managed to make it to the end in 1:08.325. Daisy was next. She made it at 1:07 on the dot, knocking Eggman down to second place. The doctor knew he was going to be beat by Sonic. He did not expect the hyperactive princess to beat him. The next up was Mario, who, in the middle of his run, fell through a trap door hidden on the course. Sonic saw Dry Bones cackling away next to him.

"I thought Mario and Donkey Kong took you and Dry Bowser down," he said.

"Not for good. Dry Bones always comes back in one piece," Dry Bones explained, albeit vaguely. The skeleton took Mario's place on the Skeleton course **(A/N: Sorry. I couldn't resist that one)** and finished at 1:03.475, further putting Eggman even lower.

Sonic just yawned at Dry Bones' time as the crowd cheered the blue hedgehog on. Silver, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, and Blaze were waving flags with Sonic's logo on it, Blaze waving a flag in each hand and both her and Bunnie in cheerleader outfits that were suitable for the winter. "Is that really the best he's got? I'll have to show him what true speed really is."

Sonic got a perfect running start and got on his skeleton sleigh at the perfect time, allowing him to go at his usual Olympic speed. He even dodged the trapdoor that Mario fell through, as well as all of the others that the plumber's captor had placed. Despite the frequent dodging, Sonic got to the finish line the quickest, obviously, and slammed into Dry Bones, the said skeleton's parts scattered all over the place. Sonic's time was 56 seconds.

Everyone cheered for the hedgehog as Blaze ran up to him, wrapped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. The crowd was also laughing at the fact that Sonic scattered Dry Bones all over the place. Even though Eggman got the slowest time, he still got 3rd place, with Daisy getting 2nd as Dry Bones, like Jet, wasn't even supposed to be there.

Everyone was in the lobby congratulating Sonic, but at the same time remembering that they had to find Mario. During the talk, Bowser got the gold in the Biathlon event while Yoshi took it in the Snowboard races. "If there are no objections, I would like-a to lead the search squad to find-a Mario," Luigi said, shocking everyone.

"Luigi are you sure? What if King Boo challenges you to a competition?" asked Tails.

"And don't forget that Eggman Nega could be behind this as well," Blaze added.

"I'll be fine. But the sooner we find-a Mario, the better."

"I'll help too," said a familiar voice.

"Same here," said another. Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Shadow and Sally standing in the doorway.

CHAPTER 9 DONE

**Aaaaand done! Finally, I got this finished. I was trying to make this as good as I can since there are a lot of Shadow fans out there. I apologize if it's not that good, and I apologize if I took too long to post this, as I have been busy and as I said, there are a lot of Shadow fans. As always, I hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Mario's Gone Missing

**I got a review from someone called "Anonymous92" who said that Mario might have been kidnapped by Pauline, his ex-girlfriend, and is about to go through the same ordeal as Sonic did with Sally. Well, that won't happen in this story, as I'm making it 12 chapters long. It is a good idea if anyone wants to use it. I'm just more into the **_**Sonic **_**series in case you haven't figured that out yet. I'm just writing this story to celebrate the upcoming game **_**Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games.**_

**For those of you who want to know, Eggman and Bowser are not the bad guys in the end. That will be a surprise.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_

"_Loudspeaker"_

**Mario's Gone Missing**

Everyone was still shocked that Luigi wanted to take charge…well, everyone except Sonic. He knew what it's like to have a sibling, as he had two, Sonia and Manic. Together, they formed a group called 'Sonic Underground' and travelled the world in order to find their mother, Queen Aleena. After they found her and headed back home with her, Sonia and Manic had decided to stay behind with the queen, while Sonic reunited with Tails and started traveling the world, realizing that there were places he hadn't seen. Since Eggman had been defeated and his Robotropolis Empire destroyed, the mad scientist made it his goal to create the ultimate Eggman Empire—except when the Olympics were happening—, but Sonic kept stopping him.

The fact that Sally was coming as well unnerved everyone, especially Sonic, Tails, & Blaze. While Sonic and Tails saw the old Sally finally coming back, Blaze, Amy, and Knuckles were still wary, given the last few days. "Are you sure about this, guys? Luigi taking charge, I can understand. But Sally, I don't know," said Sonic.

"I'm sure, Sonic. I came here to make amends for the wrongs I have done to you, but what I was trying to do—breaking you and Blaze up—wasn't the action of one who wants to patch things up. I'm only coming along to get better acquainted with Blaze and salvage what little bit of friendship you and I have left," said Sally. "I'm also coming along because I know that you and Mario have been friends since the Summer Olympics in Beijing. I'll be happy to help look for him." Everyone saw that Sally was telling the truth, but Sonic and Blaze remained skeptical.

"You can come, Sally, but if you hurt Sonic in ANY way, that will be YOUR hide on OUR floor," said Blaze. Sally agreed, knowing that Sonic and Blaze would share a room with each other every time they visited the other. Then the attention turned to Shadow.

"If it's alright with you, Luigi, I would like to search on my own tonight for Mario. Amy has the day off tomorrow, but I'll still be in the Cross-Country Ski event with Silver, Wario, and Daisy," the black hedgehog said.

"Okay, Shadow. You can investigate. Bring-a Rouge and Omega as well," said Luigi.

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Peach, Bowser, and Donkey Kong all had tomorrow off. Knuckles was participating in the Short Skate event, while Eggman was in the Snowboard race. Later that night, Shadow went out to meet Rouge and Omega for the investigation. They searched the area under the Skeleton Track for any sign of Mario. Omega's searchlight hit something peculiar. "Item Detected. Possible Clue," said the robot.

"What did you find, Omega?" asked Shadow. Omega pointed towards the clue, which turned out to be Mario's signature red hat.

"I found something too, Shadow," said Rouge. Shadow saw that what she found were peculiar footprints that he had never seen before. He also saw a sign that Mario was dragged by the owner of the footprints. At that point, Shadow figured that he saw enough to know that Mario was indeed kidnapped, so he took a picture of the trail and took Mario's hat with him to report to Luigi what he saw.

They got back to the Lobby to find that Sonic and Blaze were the only ones near the fireplace, Sally distancing herself from the others. He sent Rouge and Omega back to patrolling the area and walked up to Luigi. "Here's what we found, Luigi," he said, handing Luigi the hat and showing the group the picture he took.

"Oh man. And I thought that we were done with them," said Sonic.

"You know who those footprints belong to, Sonic?"

"Yeah, they belong to Dry Bowser. He might be working for either King Boo or Eggman Nega. If that's the case, then we need to keep our eyes peeled while looking for Mario."

"Agreed. King Boo and Dry Bowser give-a me the creeps," said Luigi. "We'll do our own investigation tomorrow, continuing where Shadow left off-a."

"What doesn't give you the creeps, Luigi?" asked Tails. Everyone laughed, including Luigi.

The next morning found Sonic with Blaze cuddled up to him for the umpteenth time in a row. He decided to take a picture with his phone to make the moment last longer. After he took the pic, Blaze stirred awake. "Good Morning, Sleepy-head," Sonic said, showing Blaze the pic.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that. That looks perfect, Sonic," said Blaze before proceeding to a make-out session with him. Then they heard a knock on the door, which they weren't happy about. It reminded them that they needed to find Mario before the end of the winter games.

Sonic opened the door to find it was Sally. "Hey, Sonic. Do you think the three of us can talk?"

"About what?"

"About old times, the whole situation with this stupid rivalry between me and Blaze, you name it."

"Why do you want to talk about that, Sally?" asked Blaze.

"Because I want to put an end to this feud between us. Shadow and Knuckles made me realize that I've been making a mistake all this time. I shouldn't get in your way; I should help you get through trials you'll face in the future. Lord knows Sonic and I haven't helped each other near the end of our relationship. In the end, our petty arguments escalated into the ultimate one, causing the breakup. I don't want it to happen to you two. He's already been through enough."

They had a good look at Sally's face and saw that she was telling the truth. They looked at each other, smiled, and surprised Sally with a group hug, indicating that Sonic & Blaze had forgiven her completely. "We need to get ready if we're going to find Mario. Do you think you can bring Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor along as well…Sal?" asked Sonic.

Sally brightened up at Sonic calling her his old nickname for her. "Bunnie and Rotor, maybe; Antoine, not so much. He's still scared of dark places. Plus, he's still trying to recover from our encounter with Shadow, so he won't be much help. Is Vector doing something today?"

"He's Snowboarding against Eggman. He's not much help anyways."

They all met up with Luigi after breakfast. The search party consisted of Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Peach, Sally, and Donkey Kong, in addition to the green-clad plumber. Amy told them that she will be supporting Silver at the Cross-Country Ski race. They followed the trail that Shadow took a picture of which led them to a cave. They got further inside until they came across three paths.

"Let's split up, team. Tails, you and Peach will take-a the right path; Sonic, you, Blaze, and Sally take-a the left path; and Donkey Kong and I will take-a the middle path. Is that clear?" said Luigi. He was even willing to work with Donkey Kong to get Mario back. Bunnie and Rotor soon caught up with them. Sally had told them that it was up to them if they wanted to come along. Initially, they turned it down, but then decided to change their minds. "Okay, change of plans: Sonic keeps his group; Peach is with me, and Bunnie and Rotor are with Tails."

No one had objected, as Sonic had already gotten reacquainted with Bunnie and Rotor. As Sonic's group went further, they saw a familiar silhouette come into full view. It was none other than Jet, Sonic's rival in Extreme Gear. "I've been waiting for this, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

With Tails' group, they walked a little further until they saw Big Bullet Bill blocking their path. Luigi's group had ran into King Boo again, causing Luigi to want to quake in his boots. His resolve to find his brother prevented that from happening, however. King Boo challenged Luigi to a ski race, Big Bullet Bill challenged Tails to a Luge competition, and Sonic was being challenged by Jet to a Snowboard Freestyle.

It was a tough one for Tails due to the fact that Big Bullet Bill likes to go fast, but he eventually won. The same goes for Luigi, his mission overcoming his fear of ghosts. Jet was up first in the Snowboard Freestyle. He did a method, a 360 and a perfect landing. He couldn't pull off his special due to crossing the finish line.

Sonic was up next. He pulled off a 720, a back-flip, and his special, and landed across from the finish line, angering Jet even more. "It's over, Jet. I've won, you've lost."

"I'll get you at the next EX Grand Prix, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" exclaimed Jet as Sonic, Blaze, and Sally walked past him. Eventually, all three groups met up at what appeared to be a base of sort. After comparing notes, Peach saw something, or someone, in a cage.

"Tails, do you think you can get a good look at what's in that cage?" asked Peach.

"Sure thing, Princess Peach," he answered. Tails flew up closer to the cage, which appeared to be coated with electricity. What Tails saw surprised him more than when Shadow was let loose on the world. It was Mario, who was passed out. "Guys, it's Mario! He's in that cage up there!"

"Then I'll bust him out!" said Sonic. After that, they heard an all-too-familiar laugh that annoyed Blaze to no end. They also heard an evil laugh that scared Luigi out of his wits. "Dry Bowser and Eggman Nega. Damn it!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sonic and Blaze! Hehehehehe!" said Nega.

CHAPTER 10 END

**Dadgum! 10 chapters down, two to go! I think I might be getting over my dry spell. Anyways, so Sonic, Luigi, and their friends find Mario in an electrified cage passed out. Eggman Nega and Dry Bowser are revealed to be responsible for it. Who will Sonic team up with if Mario's passed out? Will it be Blaze, Tails, Sally, or Luigi? Find out on the next chapter, "The Final Showdown Pt. 1".**


	11. The Final Showdown! Pt 1

**Here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen! Part 1 of the 2-part finale of "Love At The Olympics"! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, as well as read and enjoy any other stories I post. In the last chapter, we learn that Mario was kidnapped by Dry Bowser and Dr. Eggman Nega. Without Mario, Sonic will have to team up with someone else, and we know it won't be Shadow this time around. Who will the blue hedgehog team up with this time around? Read and find out.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Loudspeaker"_

**The Final Showdown! Pt. 1**

"So you two were in charge of sabotaging the Winter Games all this time?" Sonic asked Nega and Dry Bowser.

"Of course we were. We learned from the mistakes of our counterparts, Eggman and Bowser, and operated in secret, not announcing what we were doing. We figured that we could sabotage the events for you heroes, especially you, Sonic, and Silver as well. Once you two were out of the way, Blaze would be vulnerable, allowing us to take both the Sol Emeralds as well as the Chaos Emeralds. The only issue would be Shadow; he guards the Chaos Emeralds just as well as you, Sonic," explained Nega.

"And here you are risking so many lives just to get back at me for your last loss at the Sol Dimension?" asked Blaze.

"Not just that, my dear Blaze. You have to remember that Silver defeats me all the time in the future of this dimension as well. I'm succeeding Eggman as the new leader of the Eggman Empire. All I have to do is get you two out of the way, in addition to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Uh Oh! I've got a bad-a feeling about-a this," said Luigi as the ground beneath them started to shake. They were revealed to be standing on a metallic platform underneath the Bobsleigh track.

"Oh please guys. Me and Blaze have already rode this course when we got here!" said Sonic.

"Then how's about you ride it again, hedgehog!" said Dry Bowser.

"Hmph. No problem, right, Blaze?"

"Of course. We can do this!" said Blaze.

"Be careful, you two," said Tails. Eggman Nega and Dry Bowser pushed there bobsleigh as fast as they could to the starting line. They got in at the same time and zoomed at incredible speeds, narrowly avoiding crashing. They crossed the finish line at the same high speed and laughed at the two speedsters, thinking that they couldn't beat their time.

"Oh no! How are you going to beat-a them now? They have crossed the finish line at 55 seconds!" cried Luigi.

"No problem! We can beat that, right, Blaze?" said Sonic with his trademark smirk.

"Of course, Sonic," Blaze responded in kind. They pushed their bobsleigh faster than their two opponents and even got in quicker. This allowed them to go faster than their practice run the other day. Like Nega and Dry Bowser, Sonic and Blaze made definite sure that they maintain that high speed and not crash. Because of their starting run, they got to the end in 53 seconds, surprising everyone but Tails.

"Do you care to try that again, Nega?" asked Sonic, knowing that unlike Blaze, who gets easily irritated by the psychotic scientist, Sonic irritates him.

"Let's try something else then, you little pin cushion! How about a nice round of Curling? Dry Bowser against Blaze," said Eggman Nega.

"I'm up for it," said Blaze, shocking Sonic.

"Blaze, are you sure? If you lose to that bunch of bones, then it's game over for you," said Sonic, worrying about her.

"I'm sure, Sonic. I think that Eggman Nega's also giving you a chance to truly get back at him for the Hockey rink incident." Sonic saw the determination in her eyes and finally complied.

"Just be careful. I heard that Dry Bowser is a sore loser," he said. He then turned his attention to Eggman Nega. "Oh, and Nega…"

"What?" he asked.

"The 'pin cushion' insult was Eggman's idea. Be a little more creative, will you?" This only served to tick the bad doctor off even more.

"Alright then, hedgehog. If you want, we can play our own game. You and I are going to do the Nordic Combined ski event. That is, if you can handle it," said Eggman Nega.

"I know I don't normally use guns, but I think I can make an exception. You're on, you Eggman reject!"

"You're going to pay for that, Sonic."

Meanwhile, overlooking the events are two cloaked figures, one of them working on rescuing Mario right away while Sonic and Blaze deal with Eggman Nega and Dry Bowser. "Why did you bring me here if you could just rescue this man by yourself, Miss Rosalina?" asked one of the figures.

"Because I want you to take a good look at the one challenging the being with the white moustache. Does he not look familiar too you, Princess?" said Rosalina. The princess looked down at Sonic and instantly got a flashback sequence.

(Flashback)

_Sonic and the princess are standing in the room that housed the deity known as Solaris, Soleanna's Sun God. "I can't do it, Sonic. If I blow this out, then you and I will never have met. I can't bear that," said the princess._

"_Elise. Just smile," said Sonic to the princess. She did so, and then blew out the flame._

(Flashback end)

"Sonic…" said the princess, now identified as Elise. The memories of those events came flooding back to her mind. "Why does that guy he's facing look like Dr. Eggman?"

"That is Eggman Nega, a descendant of Dr. Eggman from 200 years into the future. He gets on the cat's nerves, but gets easily irritated with Sonic. The same goes for Dry Bowser, the skeleton the cat is facing."

"Is Sonic in a relationship with the cat?"

"Yes he is, Elise."

"That's good. I'm happy for him," Elise said with a smile.

Blaze got ready to take her first turn at the Curling match. She managed to get her first stone in the red circle. Dry Bowser took his first turn and knocked it to where it was still in the blue. Blaze got a little irked at this and took her second turn, knocking the skeleton's stone out to the blue, with hers a little further into the red. Dry Bowser let out a nasty roar at her for this. Apparently she, like Silver, hung around Sonic long enough for him to rub off on her, because she made a gesture that suggested that Dry Bowser had bad breath. "Can I recommend some breath mints to you?" she asked.

Dry Bowser took his second turn trying to hit Blaze's stone out of the circle, but missed. Blaze took her second turn in stride, landing her stone in the middle which Dry Bowser, on his third shot, missed again. Blaze got her fourth stone in the red, but Dry Bowser finally managed to knock one out, giving him a point at the end of the 1st round. The score was 2-1 in Blaze's favor.

At the start of the second round, Blaze took the first turn again, this time making the center on the first try. Dry Bowser took his turn and knocked her stone out of the center, roaring in triumph as he did this. Once again, Blaze got a little irate at this, so she used her second stone to knock Dry Bowser's out of the center. The skeleton tried to hit it out with his second stone, but missed. Needless to say, he got mad. Blaze got her third stone to the red, close enough to the center where it would still count in the end. Dry Bowser got his third one just as close as Blaze did. Then they each got their fourth and final stone near the same spot, making the score of the 2nd round 3-2. The final score was 5-3 in Blaze's victory.

Sonic was having a little bit of a tougher time at the Nordic Combined. Sure, he could out-ski Eggman Nega any day of the week, but the shooting was where he was having the most trouble. On the first lap, he left Nega in the dust, but only managed to hit two targets. By the time Nega had gotten there to shoot, Sonic had to go through a 3 second penalty, one second for each target he missed. Eggman Nega had hit all five targets, but by the time he got back to the starting line, Sonic was leaving him in the dust again. Sonic got to the shooting range again, this time with a better result: he hit 4 out of the 5 targets, costing him only one second for penalty time. Eggman Nega hit all five targets again, but once again was left behind by Sonic, who managed to cross the finish line first by a long shot.

"Nice try, Nega. But you can't outrace this hedgehog!" said Sonic. The evil scientist had a malicious grin on his face once he said that.

"I might not be able to beat you in a race, Sonic. But you might want to take a good look at what Dry Bowser has gotten in his boney grasp!" said Nega. Sonic looked up and was shocked that Dry Bowser had a knocked-out Blaze in his hands.

"BLAZE!" exclaimed Sonic

"Don't worry, hedgehog. She isn't hurt…yet. And she'll remain that way if you give me the Chaos Emeralds you have."

Sonic didn't see any other way out of this because he figured that Mario was still in his cage. He was about to give Nega the Emeralds until a certain someone spoke up.

"Don't-a do it, Sonic," said Mario who just came to.

THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! PART 1 END

CHAPTER 11 END

**And that is part one of this two-part finale, folks. I hope you don't mind Elise being in the ending of the story. I know that the events of **_**Sonic '06**_** got erased, but keep in mind that Sonic and Elise were in the room containing Solaris' flame when Elise blew it out, so I figured that they had at least some recollection of the events, Mephiles and Iblis included. I included Elise because someone asked if Rosalina was going to be in the story. I thought that it would be a good idea to use her in some way, and I also needed a **_**Sonic**_** character to balance it out, so I thought that Elise would be perfect for it.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	12. The Final Showdown! Pt 2

**Okay, I really need to get a new Antivirus program for my computer. Every time I get on "Google Chrome", it keeps shutting down. Maybe I'll go back to "Internet Explorer". But I digress…**

**This is the last chapter of "Love at the Olympics". Like the "Rematch!" episode, I'll give you a recap on what's happened so far. Again, I'm sorry if putting Elise in the story was a bad idea, but I have my reasons. To add to that, I actually like her character (except for a certain scene in the "End of the World" chapter in **_**Sonic '06**_**). Anyways, here's "The Final Showdown! Pt. 2".**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Loudspeaker"_

**The Final Showdown! Pt. 2**

_Previously on "Love At The Olympics"…_

"_Nice try, Nega. But you can't outrace this hedgehog!" said Sonic. The evil scientist had a malicious grin on his face once he said that._

"_I might not be able to beat you in a race, Sonic. But you might want to take a good look at what Dry Bowser has gotten in his boney grasp!" said Nega. Sonic looked up and was shocked that Dry Bowser had a knocked-out Blaze in his hands._

"_BLAZE!" exclaimed Sonic_

"_Don't worry, hedgehog. She isn't hurt…yet. And she'll remain that way if you give me the Chaos Emeralds you have."_

_Sonic didn't see any other way out of this because he figured that Mario was still in his cage. He was about to give Nega the Emeralds until a certain someone spoke up._

"_Don't-a do it, Sonic," said Mario who just came to._

_Present time_

"Mario, you're okay!" Sonic said to the plumber. "But how did you-"

"'Break out of the cage'? I had a little help from an old-a friend of mine," said Mario, answering Sonic's question.

"Well I would be delighted to hear it, Mario," Eggman Nega said as he was standing next to Dry Bowser, who still had Blaze in his grasp.

"It-a sounds like we need to rescue your girlfriend, Sonic,"

"Not so fast, Mario!" exclaimed Dry Bowser, who had Magikoopa bring Peach over as captives as well. Now, Mario was mad! Eggman Nega saw that, so he came up with an idea.

"How's about a little sport, you two. Maybe a good game of Ice Hockey? This way, Sonic can truly get some payback for what happened at the Hockey arena!" said Nega.

"Alright, Egghead Nega, you're on!" said Sonic. "If we win, we get your captives back!"

"And if we win, we get the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Deal!" Mario was still hesitant on this deal, even if he knew that he would free Peach again. He also knew that Sonic would already do anything for his friends and since he and Blaze furthered their relationship during these Winter Olympics, Sonic had his own version of Silver's 'Mission Mode'. He would get Blaze back even if it would cost him his life.

Everyone made their way to the Hockey arena. The audience consisted of Bunnie, Sally, Rotor, Tails, Amy, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. In the press box were Rosalina and Elise, who were anxiously waiting for the game to start. Elise prayed that Sonic would come out of it alive.

"Okay, Sonic, how are we going to win-a this one, eh?" asked Mario. Sonic had his trademark 'Sonic Smirk' on his face.

"Easy: we'll just have to beat them like we did Eggman and Bowser. Piece of cake."

"Sonic, one of the people who rescued me said that she knows you and that she hopes you come out of it alive. With Dry Bowser, that won't be easy. Combine that with Eggman Nega's intellect and you've got an even more powerful team than the two we're used to."

"Then it looks like we're going to have to step up our game, Mario." The two teams got ready to play, with Sonic and Dry Bowser meeting at center ice. Dry Bowser managed to swipe it toward Nega, who then aimed his shot after avoiding both heroes. He got the first point of the game for his team. They did the same routine again, this time with Dry Bowser making the shot. Sonic and Mario were having a tough time with this strategy after the villains got two more shots. Sonic met Dry Bowser at center ice for the third time, this time actually stealing the puck from the villains and passing it to Mario, who got the first point for the heroes, making the score 4-1 by the end of the first round.

During the break, Sonic and Mario had a bit of time to discuss strategy. "Okay, Sonic, we're switching goals this time around so we need to switch-a things up. Once I get the puck away from them, I will send it to you. Evade Dry Bowser as much as you can so you can make a speedy shot. That-a strategy should work-a," said Mario.

"Okay, Mario. Let's do this," Sonic said. The simple strategy worked better than Sonic thought as they caught up to the villains, making the score 4-4. There was still a minute left on the clock as Sonic managed to swipe the puck away from Dry Bowser again. The giant skeleton was ready, though and managed to knock over the Blue Blur, stealing the puck in the process. Sonic was in quite a bit of pain, but he managed to get up, knowing that everyone was counting on him, especially Blaze. He built up a bit of momentum and swiped the puck away from the villains, spinning them out of control as well. There were 10 seconds left on the clock. Sonic put himself at a good distance from Nega and Dry Bowser. He lined up for a power shot and took it, going right through the Shy Guy goalie. The game ended at 5-4 in Sonic & Mario's favor.

"Yes, we did it…" Sonic said before passing out from the number that Dry Bowser did on him. Tails and the others went down to congratulate the duo and to wake Sonic up. Rotor thought of a way to wake him up, so he came with a bucket and poured a bunch of ice on him. "Man that's cold, Rotor! Why did you go and do that!?" he asked.

"Well you needed something to heal those wounds of yours until we get you to the infirmary plus there's the whole fact that we're trying to wake you because you one," said Rotor.

"You may have won the hockey match, but we're still not handing Blaze and Peach over!" yelled Eggman Nega. That is when everyone noticed two beautiful women descending the stairs. The one in white was rushing over to Sonic, who then knew who Mario was talking about. Elise embraced Sonic in a hug, happy that he was alive **(A/N: Don't worry, readers. It's just a hug. Not a repeat of that 'End of the World' scene)**.

"You have lost, Eggman Nega. You must hand over Princess Peach and Blaze the Cat to the heroes. If you don't, there will be dire consequences!" said Rosalina. With a threat like that, Eggman Nega was forced to comply. He handed both captives over to the heroes, with Peach rushing over to Mario and Blaze heading toward Sonic. Rosalina then turned her attention to Mario. "It has been a long time since you crossed my galaxies, Mario."

"Yes it has, Rosalina," he said.

"It's also a pleasure to finally meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog," said Rosalina.

"Let me guess: you were the one who got Mario out of his cage, aren't you?" asked Sonic. The galaxy princess nodded and Sonic smirked. "Thanks a lot, Rosalina. I owe you and Elise both one." This shocked Sonic's friends, mainly due to the part where he didn't address Elise by her title. She wasn't complaining, but Blaze knew that he was going to answer some questions she had.

A while later, the Winter Olympics came to an end with each athlete getting at least 3 medals apiece. With his earnings, Vector also paid the rent at the Chaotix Detective Agency's headquarters. The dastardly duo of Wario and Waluigi had enough savings to pull another scam at the Mushroom Kingdom. Dr. Eggman simply went back home with Metal Sonic. Bowser took his son and his cronies home. Donkey Kong went back home with his grandfather Cranky Kong. Silver and Amy each had 4 Gold Medals, as did Luigi, Daisy, Shadow, and Yoshi. Sonic, Blaze, Mario, and Peach had the most, with 5 Gold Medals under each of their belts.

By the time it was all over, Rosalina and Elise had to say goodbye to the heroes. Once they said it, Sonic promised Elise that he'll visit her when he can and told her to keep smiling. She knew he was telling the truth—this is Sonic, after all—so she agreed. Once they departed, Mario and Sonic shared one last hi-five. "So where do you think the next Summer Olympics are going to be held?" asked Mario.

"According to my research, the next one is supposed to be in Rio de Janiero, Brazil," Tails answered.

"I've always wanted to go to Brazil. Just the name sounds cool," Amy said.

"I've been there before. It's nice and peaceful," Sonic said. This was true. He has traveled a lot of places, Brazil being one of them.

"I even heard that they were going to have Golf on the list of events. Mario, you guys have a lot of experience in that department, right?" said Tails. Mario nodded.

"I can't wait to see you at Rio, Mario!"

"Same with you, Sonic," said Mario. They exchanged a high-five and went their separate ways. Knuckles went back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald; Tails, Cream, and Cheese flew in the Tornado back home; Shadow, Rouge, and Omega went back to the G.U.N. Headquarters; Silver decided to walk Amy back home; and Sonic and Blaze decided to have a nice walk. This is where Blaze decides to ask Sonic something.

"Sonic, why did you address Princess Elise without her title?" Sonic knew he had to let Blaze in on his and Elise's secret.

"I'll tell you, but it has to stay a secret between you and me, okay, Blaze?"

"Yes, Sonic." He then proceeded to tell her everything. Once he got finished, Blaze stood there shocked. She knew that Sonic was telling the truth, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't know Solaris would have that kind of power. "I-Incredible…truly incredible…"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. And I lived it first-hand."

"Like I said, Sonic: this will remain between us," said Blaze.

"Hey, you want to race through the fields?" asked Sonic.

"That sounds lovely." They then raced through the fields they were in, passing each other every chance they got. Blaze caught up with Sonic after a while and tackled him to the ground. They rolled in each other's arms for a minute and then stopped, laughing in the process. Sonic and Blaze stopped laughing and looked in each other's eyes for a second before engaging in a long kiss.

THE END

**That's my first multi-chapter story, readers. I hope you enjoyed it from the comical antics, to the romantic scenes, to the action that took place. If you didn't, well I'll respect that too. Until next time, folks!**

**Yusei-pal473.**


End file.
